


Warning: %happy_ending.exe% is a corrupt file. This file cannot verify.

by inkslinger_outlaw



Series: One More Time With Feeling [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gaslighting, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Binary Frisk, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, author tries to write politics but is not very good at it, guilt tripping, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkslinger_outlaw/pseuds/inkslinger_outlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what you do and how far you go, you can never escape your childhood from before the fall. It will always haunt you, finding you again and again to stick its slimy claws into your heart. Killing you slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> can be read with Try To Kill It All Away but can be standalone
> 
> none of these stories in this series will be written in chronological order.
> 
> time's a mess anyways

My parents aren't a subject I ever bring up. 

No one else does either. Not when I was in the underground and not even now. My family probably has some suspicions considering the couple of times they did try to approach the subject, I completely froze up and wouldn't speak for days at a time.

So when I got to the surface no questions of guardians were asked. I guess they had just assumed my blood relatives were dead or that I was unwilling to go back. Or even that all I wanted was to stay with them.

But... Maybe I should have brought it up. 

Made plans. 

Because when I'm thirteen, my biological parents find me. That's when everything goes to absolute hell. They must have seen me on the news acting as an ambassador. Or on one of Mettaton's many shows. I'm not sure. I don't know how else they could have found me. I should have been more careful...

I was so stupid. So naive to believe that I was free of anything at all.

The grip on my upper arm is bruising as my deadbeat mother drags me right out of my home one Wednesday evening. I look back, desperate and clawing at the hand on me. Toriel is weeping as a police officer blocks her from going after me.

"Mom!" I scream. I thrash and try to get away. "MOM!" Toriel falls onto her knees, furry muzzle in her hands. That's when I stick my foot out, tripping my captor as I scramble back to my mom. Ducking under the polieman, I throw myself at her, gripping tightly and sobbing.

"Mom! Mom, I don't want to leave! I want to stay home! Please!" 

She holds me as long and as hard as she can. 

"Oh, my child. I am so sorry." Her tears soak into the collar of my sweater. "I cannot stop them from taking you!" All of the sudden a force yanks me away as I scream bloody murder. My mom stays collapsed, staring after me and sobbing brokenly.

"Frisk! I love you! Please remember that!" 

Before I can reply, I'm shoved into the back of a waiting car. I try everything to break free as the car drives me further and further from my home. I kick at the windows, bang on them. I manage to crack one with a tire iron I find on the floor. That's when what passed as my mother for years of my childhood climbs into the back... and cracks me across the face with the back of her hand. The impact bounces my head off of the window and all I can see are stars. My ears ring and when I finally come to, my mother's shaking me violently, yelling over and over, asking what's wrong with me. Telling me what an ungrateful little bitch I am. 

This can't be real.

I was finally happy!

Everyone was... 

So why? Why now. After we've all been settled and healed from our hurts. Why? 

I don't respond at all. I just stay slumped. Staring at absolutely nothing.

I don't react as we pull up to the house I grew up in. 

I don't react to being pulled from the car and thrown straight back into hell.

I don't react to being yanked up by my hair, my mother screaming at me to fucking answer her.

I can't. I couldn't speak even if I wanted. I just... I feel absolutely nothing. I feel completely empty. My entire life has just been torn away from me. All because of my ignorance.

How many times will I suffer because of it?

Once my mother shoves me onto the floor of my old room and locks the door, I lay there. I stare at nothing. Time passes but I feel trapped in my own head. Unable to move.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, but I can't answer. What good would it do now? For all it's worth, I might as well be dead while I'm back here.

I feel dead. 

No one can save me. Monster's rights aren't well enough along to the point where Toriel could adopt me. Relations are still fairly shaky and I can't imagine how anyone would react to her having custody of a human child. No matter if that child is an Ambassador Of Monsters.

I curl up, hugging myself and wishing I was back home. Eating pies and getting warm, comforting hugs from mom. But I'm not. And I probably won't be until I'm eighteen. If I even live until then. I can do nothing. I can't reset everyone's happy ending. I can't tear this away from them even if they won't remember. And poor Sans... He would remember, though. It would be just one more betrayal. One more disappointment. I don't know how much more he can take. I'm not as selfish as all that. 

I... I may never see my family and friends again.

Realizing the full reality of my situation fills my entire soul with grief.

I cannot be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no excuse for abuse is ever a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if this is the chapter you wanted but it's the one you're getting. i dunno if it'll live up to the first one, but i never claimed to be a good author. i try my best

After laying on my dirty floor for hours, I finally sit up. Groaning a little, I gently rub at my various injuries. She, heh, she really did a number on me, huh? I grin mirthlessly and finally pull my phone out of my pocket. It's 2:05 AM and my battery is at 98%. The thing never seems to actually die. Must be monster magic. I wonder if the battery will last now that I'm away from everyone...

I cringe after my screen lights up. So many missed calls and texts and notifications. 80 missed calls. 37 voicemails. 113 new texts. 42 facebook messages. 

I don't even know where to start. My family is going to want to come get me, but... They can't. I'll keep being brought back here and my family will most likely end up in jail. If I build a court case against my biological parents and win, I'll be put into foster care. Then who knows where I'll end up. I could run away, but I'm thirteen. How far could I actually get? They can't do anything. I can't do anything. No outcome is ideal. The only possible way I can be back with them is if Toriel is able to adopt me. That won't even be a possiblity for years. Politics don't just right themselves like magic unfortunately. 

Or... I could reset and try to prevent this, but... No. I can't do that to everyone. Or to myself either. I don't want to go through all of that anymore. I'm tired of dying and of living over and over. I'm so tired...

Releasing a heavy sigh, the first thing I do is text mom. She's probably worried sick. I should have messaged her sooner... Guilt floods my heart as I open up a new message. 

_[Hey mom. They brought me back to their house and now I'm in my room. I'm fine. I miss you already. I love you mom.]_

Her reply is going to take a while. Never quite got the hang of texting. I open a new message for Sans. 

_[Sans. I'm not sure what mom told you, but my biological parents took me away. I'm at their house now. I'm safe. Will you let everyone know?]_

_[*shit. i figured your parents just weren't around. i can get you out of there frisk. tell me where you are.]_

God, don't do this to me, Sans. Don't tempt me like this. You're making this so much harder...

_[We can't do that. The police will come after you guys. We would have to leave until I'm 18. I can't do that to our family. It's too dangerous. I don't want to hurt them like that.]_

_[*we're already hurting, kid.]_

My eyes sting and I grit my teeth. This would be so bad for everyone involved. I'm not even going to entertain the idea. Why can't he see what this would do...

 _[What about my ambassador duties? What about human/monster relations? Sans, if they find out you took me away, it would probably set all of our progress back to 0. We can't afford to do this. I can't afford to not care about it. No matter how much I want to be with you all.]_

He's silent for a very long time. Eventually my phone vibrates. It's mom. My chest feels tight as I read her message.

_[Oh, my child. I am so happy to hear from you. I love you as well. Please don't lose hope, Frisk. We will be back together soon. I'm sure of it.]_

I wipe the tears from my face and start replying with shaking hands.

_[Of course we will be. Nothing can keep us apart, mom. I'll see you soon, ok? I love you. Goodnight.]_

_[Sweet dreams, dear.]_

I walk over to my bare mattress and lie down on it. I know I should sleep, but I really don't think that's going to happen anytime soon... My phone buzzes once more and I immediately open the message from Sans.

_[*look. if I take you away, they won't ever find us. i promise. we can see everyone as much as we want.]_

I grip my phone tightly, huffing in frustration. 

_[You would leave Papyrus and everyone else behind like that? Think about what it would do to them. Think about what that would do to Papyrus. Protecting me isn't worth that much, Sans.]_

I shouldn't have brought his brother up like that, but how else am I supposed to get him to listen?

_[*that was a dirty tactic, kid. look, i'm going to talk it over with everyone. see what they say, alright? but you should really consider it. there's a reason you didn't want to go back with your parents and I have my suspicions why.]_

Before I can reply, he sends me another text.

_[*and frisk, you're worth so much more than you think. try to get some sleep, buddy.]_

I immediately shut my phone off without replying.

Goddamnit, Sans...

[♥] 

The morning sun is blinding when I wake up. Or maybe it's the afternoon. Who cares. Disoriented and confused about where I am, I look through my uncovered window. And just stare. A dirty old playground set next to a fire pit surrouned by bottles seems to stare back at me. 

I... Oh, oh god. This isn't my home. This... I clench them hem of my sweater in my hands, unable to look away from the outside. The trees are barren and the birds are singing. 

Once again I'm reminded that I'm stuck in hell. 

I never should have left the underground. I should have stayed behind. I should have done a lot of things...

Maybe I'll go back to Mt. Ebott. Have another fall. Except this time I'll fall off the ledge where we emerged. The only thing I'll be landing on is dirt and rocks. 

I blink.

And I pause.

I stare at the clouds high in the sky.

I blink once more.

I... just thought about killing myself. I've only been away from everyone for a _day_. I resist the urge to have a complete meltdown. Have I really grown that dependent and attached to everyone? I... suppose it makes sense. I've lived so many timelines getting to know them. 

Loving them. 

_killing them!_

I bite my lip, tearing the skin off it. 

That wasn't me. It was never me.

_It was always you. Who you really are inside._

Before I can think of any reply, my doorknob rattles and unlocks. I look, horrified and frozen in anticipation, watching my door slowly creak open.

A worn, sad face looks at me through the doorway. His mustache twitches and his balding head reflects the afternoon(morning?) sunlight. He quietly steps in, silent, as usual. 

"...Frisk..." 

I'm not quite sure what the look on my face is, but he seems to deflate even more when he glances at it.

"Your mother's gone for the day... Are you hungry? Or..." 

Or what, exactly? 

"Maybe you want to go back to sleep?" My father glances at my bare mattress, frown deepening. He has so many lines on his face. I had almost forgotten...

I want to forget everything. It would hurt less. Maybe my chest wouldn't feel like it's being crushed under a thousand cinderblocks.

"Why are you doing this to me," I quietly say. "Why? Don't you know why I left?" I glare at the floor, brow furrowing in rage. "Don't you understand?!" My father takes a few steps forward, hands raised in what I'm sure is supposed to be a placating gesture. All it makes me think of is mauve painted nails grabbing at me.

"We just wanted you back home with us. We're family. We love you, Frisk." 

I shake my head and tug at my hair a little. "If you really loved me, you'd let me go back to my real family. Real families are kind. Real families don't hurt each other! Real families love you..." He kneels at my level, sighing.

"Frisk, how can you say that? Of course we love you. We've done so much for you." He rubs his hand over his head and places it on my knee. I barely resist the urge to slap it off. "Your mom... look, you don't know everything. She's been through a lot and sometimes she just-she gets a little out of control, that's all. Real families also frogive each other, Frisk. Can't you try to have a little empathy?"

I'm absolutely floored. Me, have a little empathy? _Me?!_ I shake where I sit and quickly lie down and curl in on myself so I don't start choking my father in a fit of anger. 

"I'm going back to sleep," I mumble. My voice wavers and cracks. 

"...Ok. I'll make you something to eat later then. Just think about what I said." 

I squeeze my eyes shut, tears building up in my frustration. How dare he. _How dare he!_ My body jerks in alarm as a blanket's placed over me. I remain absolutely still as my door shuts behind me, leaving me blessedly alone again.

_You know what you can do. You can kill them all. You can hurt them back and get away..._

Scowling, I grip the blanket tightly in my hands. 

_And then where will I be? Juvie and then jail._

_But you're thirteen. You'd be out by the time you're eighteen. Isn't anywhere better than here? Isn't that why you climbed that mountain? To disappear because your life was so horrible?_

I just roll over, not wanting to fight anymore. 

_Just go away. I don't want to fight right now. I'm too tired for this..._

After that, my head is thankfully silent. I eventually fall into a fit of restless sleep, dreaming of blood and empty smiles and bruises. 

All I want is for this nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao don't mind me just projecting onto fictional characters so i can forget my own issues


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strategy meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter trying to sort some politics out

"But we have laws too!" Sans slams his hands down onto the table, rendering Toriel's house completely silent. Everyone glances at each other, worried. They've never seen Sans act this way. "We're intelligent beings aren't we? We have our own society! _We have laws in place!_ We're not mindless beasts like these creatures up here seem to think we are!" His eye starts glowing blue and Undyne prepares herself to restrain him if something goes wrong. "We made Frisk an ambassador for a reason. Just ask Asgore! He's the one who asked them in the first place. What those _parents_ of Frisk's did is as good as kidnapping, dammnit!"

"But... Really it is not. They are Frisk's true parents after all-" Sans quickly cuts Toriel off.

"No. Don't you dare say that, Toriel. Didn't Frisk choose you? Didn't they choose us? You gave them the choice. You asked them and they told you they wanted to stay. You're Frisk's real mother." He glances to Asgore, slumped over the table, holding a strong pot of coffee. "And Asgore." He looks up wearily. "You're Frisk's real father. We're Frisk's real family! Don't you wonder why they didn't want to go back when they knew their sorry excuse for donors were still around?" 

No one speaks up. No one wants to even think about what could be happening to Frisk right now.

Sans sighs and sits back down, holding his head in his hands.

"You know... You all know if I took Frisk away, they wouldn't find us... Ever."

"You'd be just as guilty of kidnapping!" Undyne grips the edge of the table, making small cracks in it. "Then what do you think'll happen to Frisk when they arrest you?" 

Before Sans can start yelling again, Papyrus speaks up for the first time. "Brother! Why don't we take this to the embassy? Surely they can figure something out!" 

"Th-That's a good idea, Papyrus. Frisk, is, after all, techinically o-one our citizens, right? I mean..." Alphys twitches nervously. "The government gave us Mt. Ebott. This is our la-land and Frisk was living on it as a citizen. Their p-parents shouldn't have been able to just steal them away. That must be i-llegal somehow? I mean... I'm a scientist, n-not a lawyer, but... Asgore, what do you think? This is more your territory."

Aftet being addressed, Asgore finally sits up straight, vigor renewed. "You're right, Alphys. They should not have been able to just take away one of our citizens, especially a minor. We'll all go down to the embassy tomorrow and sort this out. For now, we should sleep. We'll need all of our strength tomorrow. I am hoping not, but this may come down to a legal battle." He smiles at everyone. "We'll get Frisk back. We'll get them home. I believe in it." 

After that, everyone leaves to their respective homes to rest. Though, not much rest is had by anyone at all. 

They all check their phones for news from Frisk, but they seem to be ignoring their phone. They hope Frisk is ok, whatever's going on with them.

[♥]

Miles away, a lonely Frisk sits on their bed, looking at the stars and wishing to be back with their family soon. Hoping against everything that they'll get their happy ending back. They gently touch their black eye, fighting the urge to run. Running doesn't solve anything. They have to face their fears head on now. 

No matter how much it hurts.

No matter the consequences. They won't let their mother break them. They have to be strong for everyone. They have to survive, despite wanting to just curl up and die. 

They lie down, clutching the knife under their pillow. The knife for 'just in case'. They try to not think about what the 'just in case' is. They hope they won't need the damn thing.

Their family would be disappointed if they ended up using it.

But the prospect is appealing.

So, so appealing...

They hardly feel it as they gently slice the edge of their thumb against the sharp blade. They just smile hollowly, feeling the warm blood slide down their skin.

Maybe things will look better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter cause of the longer wait oops

Today is a good day.

I'm able to look at myself in the mirror and even smile! I feel good enough to put on some of my nicer clothes. My mother's supposed to be headed for a conference today, so I feel safe putting on one of the skirts I keep in a loose panel in my closet. I smile again and my dad knocks on the door. "Honey, you want some breakfast?" I nod and he gets a fond look about his face as he looks at my outfit. "I like your skirt."

"Thanks, dad." His smile is almost blinding when I call him that. 

"I'm making pancakes, bacon and eggs. Sound good?" I nod again and follow him into the kitchen. These past few weeks have been... No. Stop. Stop thinking about it. _I feel nice today. Why am I trying to ruin it?_ I slump at the table and watch my father at the stove. 

These past few weeks. 

I bunch my sweater in my hands and frown. Well... At least my mother is gone a lot of the time. My father and I get along better when she's not here. He's not exactly a good person, but... At least he doesn't hit me. Before I know it he's placed my plate in front of me. It's in the shape of a smiley. I resist the urge to turn the bacon into a frown.

We eat in a semi-comfortable silence for a while until he clears his throat. I stiffen a little. 

"Frisk... How did you end up in the mountain?" 

Oh.

Oh no...

"Um..." I put my utensils down. I forgot I didn't leave any kind of note. I just... left in the middle of the night. I sigh and lean back. What's the point in lying? He probably already suspects why. It's not as if anyone already didn't know that if you go up that mountain you're not coming back. "I-I climbed the mountain and, uh... I... jumped. Into the opening." Dead silence. Maybe he doesn't understand? "...I tried to kill myself," I mumble. My father comes over, kneeling next to me.

"Frisk..." He puts his arms around me and I rest my face on his arm. He's shaking. Is he crying? "Why didn't you say anything? I could've... We could have helped you." I almost laugh bitterly.

_'No, dad. You wouldn't have helped me. I wouldn't have wanted you to. I wanted to die.'_

I say none of this. I don't say anything at all. He just hugs me tighter.

Who'd want to help you anyways? You're not worth saving. 

We both jump, hearts pounding as the front door opens and closes with a bang.

"I'm back! Goddamn flight was cancelled because of the weather. Fucking airports. Don't they know how important this conference is?" Her heels clack as she walks into the kitchen, pulling off her scarf and coat. She stops dead in her tracks as she looks at us. My father wiping his tears, still hugging me. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Ch-Charlotte... Um. I was just talking to Frisk about how they ended up in the mountain..."

A pause.

"Is that right? Well." She turns to me and I try to press myself further into my dad's embrace. "How'd he end up in the mountain, then?"

"They jumped. They jumped into the opening and tried to kill themselves."

"...I see. Mm." She fixes herself a plate and sits down across from me, pushes my dad's plate off to the side. "So what happened? Why didn't you die?" 

"Charlotte!" I flinch back, unused to my dad raising his voice. Especially against my mother. "How can you even ask that! Aren't you just happy they lived? That they're back with us?"

She shrugs, taking a bite of pancake. "I'm just curious, dear. I mean, come on. It's not as if you really wanted kids either, Peter. Didn't you rave and rant about the fact you knocked me up when we were sixteen? About how we were going to afford a baby when we were still in school."

"Yes," his spits," But we figured it out! I dropped out so you could finish school and go to college. I sacrificed my future for our **child** because I wanted what was best for them. Because I love them!" 

"That's nice. You know I never asked you to do that, though. I wanted an abortion, but you wouldn't let me hear the end of it until I caved." 

No one speaks. My mother continues eating her breakfast as my father continues to hold me. He seems to glare at her to the height of his ability, which isn't much to be honest.

"Frankie, get me a drink." I don't move at all, just look at the back and forth motion of her knife and fork. " _Frankie_!" I jump up and rush to get her a glass of orange juice and vodka. Frankie... God, I hate that name. Sometimes I can forget it's my birth one. "And what the **fuck** do you think your wearing?" I almost drop the glass cup I'm holding. "Is that a goddamn skirt?!" I shake where I'm standing, not daring to turn around. "And you let him prance around in that?!" Her chair scrapes back and I drop the glass. It shatters against the linoleum as I try to bolt from the kitchen. She grabs me by the arm though and drags me off to my room. My father tries to protest while following us, but it's no use. "So this is what happens when I'm gone, huh? Behind my back!"

"Stop it!" My mother just tightens her grip on my forearm and I yell in pain. _'God god god god!'_

"Don't you talk back to me!" Still I try to yank my arm way. My eyes burn with tears from the pain as her nails sink deeper and my bones creak together.

"Honey, please, can't we just-"

"Shut up!" My father shrinks back at her tone and turns his eyes away. It's no use in even hoping he'll help. He never does, never has. He's too scared of her. Has no backbone. I close my eyes tight, trying to think of home. 

What home? You don't have one anymore. 

I sniffle and my mother hears.

"Boys don't cry!" She grips my face tightly with her other hand, forcing it up. "Look at me!" I do. I open my eyes slowly and the tears spill over. She grimaces as they slide over her hand. "Disgusting." I let out a sob as she finally releases me, only to be shoved against my dresser. I fall to the floor on my hands and knees. The carpet burns my skin. She steps towards me and I flinch back, hitting my back against the dresser again. 

All of the sudden, there's loud banging that sounds like it's coming from the front door. We all stop. My mother looks towards my father and my father stares into the hallway. 

"Well," she starts, "Aren't you going to get it?" 

"R-Right." He shuffles away and my mother turns back to me. She grabs for me and I cover my head. She locks her hands around my ankles, pulling me until I'm flat on my back and rips off the skirt I was wearing. My cheeks flame and I immediately turn over, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"There. Now put some damn pants on and don't you dare make a sound." She walks to my door and turns back once more as I lay there shaking. "And don't think I won't rip you're room apart later. I'm going to find every last damn possession of yours that even hints to being girly. Then we're going to have a nice bonfire with it!" I look over and she smiles cruelly right before being thrown across the room into my wall. I yell in fright and hear sickening cracks before she falls to my floor, unmoving. I sit up and slowly look to my doorway.

Sans is there, chest heaving and arm outstretched. His eye is flaming with blue magic. His gaze suddenly falls on me and I probably look like a fool. Mouth agape, wearing only my sweater and underwear. Sans looks to my thighs and almost seems to stop breathing. I try to cover the marks with my hands, but he's next to my side in a flash, moving my hands away. 

"Frisk..." He gently touches the slits in my skin and I close my eyes tight, wishing I was just _gone_.

Pathetic.

"Wh... What're you doing here? You know I can't leave." I'm surprised I can get any words out at all. Two police officers step into my room and we make eyes contact. 

"You're Frisk, right?" I nod slowly and they try to walk over to me, only to have me shut my eyes tight and curl in on myself. "Woah, woah, kid. We're not here to hurt you, alright? We came to bring you back to your home." I slowly look to them again and Sans runs his fingers through my hair.

"They're right." Sans agrees. "We went to the embassy to have a _talk_ with them and found out some things. Did you know your school had filed abuse reports with the police before?" I shake my head and he sighs a little. Sans takes his hoodie off, draping it across my shoulders. "Didn't think so. The cop that came to your house was your mother's cousin. He didn't have any just cause to come take you. They did this all under the table and your mother paid him off to keep his mouth shut. The embassy and police department... are not happy this happened. They're still trying to find out how this slipped underneath everyone. I'm sorry it took us so long to get you. We had to push through some paperwork and couldn't get here till it went through." The other cop steps over to my mother, checking her pulse briefly. I can't find it in myself to worry or care. My father's probably in a similar state. Oh well.

You really are heartless, aren't you? 

I shut down. I just sag against the dresser and stare at the carpet. I wipe any expression from my face. Sans touches the area around my black eye and traces the hand prints around my neck. I don't even move. 

"Oh, kiddo." He rests his forehead on my shoulder and I glance down at him. I bring my arm up and put it around his neck. He hugs me around my middle. One of the police officers walks back over to us and I turn my gaze to him. 

"Frisk. Would you like to give your statement now or later at the station?" I think for a moment. There's no way I can give it right now. I can hardly even think. 

"Later please..." He nods and Sans and I gather all of my possessions into a duffel bag. I put my skirt back on. they escort us out of the house after calling an ambulance. I pass by my father, who surprisingly seems unharmed. He probably just moved aside without a word. I look away when we make eye contact. 

The officers say that Sans should be in trouble for using magic on my mother, but they're going to let it slide and call it self defense. Just this once, though. 

"Would you both like a ride back to your home?" Sans shakes his head and asks if they need the both of them for anything else.

"No, I think we have all we need. Just make sure to get Frisk down to the station at some point for that statement. Sans nods, then teleports us right into Toriel's living room. It's dead quiet and my whole family is sitting there.

I look to each of them. No one moves. I smile softly and open my mouth.

"Hey." 

The following uproar is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter but there is art i drew sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have been more clear! Yes there will be more chapters, a few of them even! happy_ending.exe is not over yet! Sorry for the confusion & have some art while I make you all wait for another chapter oops

 

**Author's Note:**

> ollies the fuck outta here
> 
> not sure if this will have multiple chapters? let me know if you want more to this one


End file.
